The Killer Clown
by EyeoftheMoon009
Summary: When a killer clown gets loose in the city. He goes and starts killing people. Det. Ryan put him away for his crime, will he send him back in or will he be killed before then?


The Killer Clown

Friday the thirteen was one of the worst days ever. A man known as the Killer Clown escaped out of Dave's insane asylum. All the television channels had the news about the killer clown. The news said that if anyone saw a six foot red haired man with a scar on his left cheek, with a white face, a big red shiny nose, and big red shoes is the killer and to contact the police as soon as possible. They also said that the clown likes being around high schools and he also kills young teens.

The Killer Clown walked to the nearest high school which was North High. When he got there he saw his first victim. She was a petite cheerleader. She was cheering to the crowd. Her smile was as big as a watermelon. When the game was over the cheerleader was heading out until her friend Rosemary caught up to her.

"Hey Haley wait up. Do you want me to walk with you?" She asked as they stopped by the food stand.

"No, it's ok. I only live a block away. Bu thanks anyways." told Haley, as she kept walking and waved goodbye to Rosemary.

Haley took the short cut to her house through the alleyway. The alleyway was pitch black, she couldn't see anything. She wanted to turn back, but it was too late she couldn't see anything behind her, so she walked faster. The she heard footsteps behind her; she then looked and saw nothing. She turned around and saw a man with red hair and a face as white as a ghost.

"I found you." said the clown, as he took out his bloody dagger.

Haley screamed. The clown grabbed her stabbed her in the arm. The he stabbed her in the lower abdomen until she stopped moving and screaming. The clown up and dropped her body into the dumpster next to him. He took his dagger and licked it clean. He walked away from her bloody limped corpse. Then he walked down the street to an old vacant white house. He entered the house and put his dagger on the cream counter top, then went up the cold drafted staircase. There he found a mattress that had been left behind for many years. He lay upon it, and fell asleep on the old mattress. He dreamed about killing Haley again.

It was Monday and North High School got the worst news yet. They found out that Haley Lale was murdered. Everyone sobbed through out the school day especially her best friend Rosemary Hiker.

"I should have walked her home." cried a small oriental girl.

"This is all my fault. I want that killers head on a platter." told Rosemary.

"I know you do, but you need to calm down." told Samantha Year as small blonde headed girl.

After Samantha was finished her best friend walked in the classroom.

"Hey Rosemary I heard what happened and I wanted to say that I'm so sorry for Haley's death." Congolese Mackenzie a tall skinny brunette.

"Thanks Mackenzie. I should get going or I'll be late for cheer practice." Told Rosemary as she left and Lishy and Anerin entered the room.

"Man I hear what happened and that just horrible." said Anerin a short dark skinned girl.

"Yea that is horrible. Do you think there is anything we cad do?' asked Lishy a tall athletic girl.

"Yea there is. It's to give her, her space." answered Samantha.

"Ok. I can do that." replied Lishy.

They day grew to night and the Killer Clown was ready to strike again. The Clown left the old white house and walked towards the high school. He saw his second victim playing soccer with a couple of her friends. Anerin went into the locker room all by herself. The lights flickered on and off. She just thought since it was old school that it happened. Anerin took a shower and got dressed. While she got dressed the lights went completely out. Anerin got scared but chose to ignore her fears. She felt her way towards the door. She almost got there but then suddenly the lights came on and there stood, the creepy Killer Clown with his dagger above her head.

"I found you." He said as Anerin screamed.

The Clown grabbed her and put his had over her mouth and stabbed her repeatedly five times. Then he slit her throat. Then he stood above her body. She laid there limply in her own pool of blood. He took the dagger once again and licked it clean. He laughed in a creepy voice. He left Anerin in her red pool of blood and he headed back to the old vacant house.

The next day while Samantha went into the locker room to get ready for gym she found Anerin lying in her blood dead. Samantha screamed. An hour later the police arrived and took Anerin's body out of the locker room. As soon as Mackenzie heard the news of Anerin's death, she ran into the girl's locker room to comfort Samantha.

"Sam are you ok?" questioned Mackenzie as she put her glasses on.

"Yea, I guess." Replied Sam

There standing next to Sam was Mackenzie's dad, Ryan who is a detective on the case.

"Dad what happened?" asked Mackenzie.

"The Killer Clown escaped from the insane asylum on Friday. We think he is the one who killed both of your friends, Haley and Anerin." told a tall skinny brunette.

"I can't believe this." told Sam, as she tucked her soft blonde hair behind her ears.

"And the worst part is, I'm the one who put him away." told Ryan as he walked way with his head down.

"Do you think the Clown is after my dad?" asked Mackenzie as her and Sam left the locker room.

"Maybe he can't get to your dad because he's a cop. So maybe he's going through your friends to get to you. Since you are your dads pride and joy." told Sam as they stopped in the gym.

"Yea, maybe. That means you Lishy are next,' Told Mackenzie.

'I don't want to die." cried Sam as she begins.

"What about Marisa?"

"She's on vacation in Mexico." told Mackenzie.

"But she's coming back today. She's coming to school tomorrow." said Sam.

"Oh no, we have to worn her." told Mackenzie.

The next day Marisa arrived at school. Sam and Mackenzie ran to her and told her about Haley and Anerin.

"Oh my gosh. That's horrible." she said.

"He's killing all of my fiends, to get to my dad." told Mackenzie.

"Oh that's sad. What does this clown have against your dad?" she asked Mackenzie.

"My dad caught him and put him in jail, and now the Clown wants to kill him." said Mackenzie.

"Well that's sad and all, but I'm going to be late to track practice." told Marisa as she left.

After track practice, Marisa was still running the track and jumping hurtles. It was late at night, and was pitch black. The only light was coming from the stadium lights. The Clown appeared out of her view sight. The Clown saw his next victim. He went over to the stadium's electrical system, and turned off the lights.

Marisa fell after the stadium lights went off. She tripped over the hurtles, next thing she knew the lights came back on. She saw a dark figure standing above her with a knife in one hand and a board in the other. The dark figured spoke.

"I found you."

The Clown struck in the head with a brown wooden board. Five minutes later she woke up with the Clown above her. He took his knife and struck her in the abdomen ten times. After he stabbed her he sliced her throat.

After the Clown killed Marisa he licked his knife clean once again. After that he went to his vacant white house. When he got there he went to the dirty wooden coffee table. He picked up a file about Ryan Howell. He opened the file and read it forwards and backwards until everything about Detective Howell. He now knew who and where his family lived. He had two more kills to go and he knew on of them was going to be hard. He went upstairs and went to bed.

The next day Lishy wanted to run the track before school started. She ran until she saw a white bloody body. The she knew it was her friend Marisa Bender. Lishy screamed until a security guard ran to her. The guard called nine-one-one. About twenty minutes later Detective Howell arrived to the scene. He recognized it as Marisa. Mackenzie spotted her dad and jetted towards him. She saw Marisa's body being loaded on to the stretcher. She begins to cry on her dad's shoulder.

"Why don't you go home and stay home for the rest of the day. We are shutting down the school." told Ryan as he looked into his daughter's hazelnut eyes. Her eyes where darken into sorrow.

"Why are you guys shutting down the school?" She asked.

"Because we can't afford to lose anymore students." told her dad as he left with Marisa's body.

Mackenzie left for home. All she could think about was all of her friend's death. She felt sorrow for her friends. She began to cry, and put her face in to her pillow and screamed.

The night grew old. Lishy and her brother came to the high school. Lishy had no basketball hoop at her house. She had to practice her basketball skill so she could get a scholarship to OSU. The school doors where looked tight. Her brother got a key from the janitor. They entered the large gym. The gym smelt like old dirty socks.

"God it's really gross in here." complained Lishy as she fiddled with her dark brown stiff hair.

"I don't care. I'll be right back. I have to do something." told her dark mysteries brother as he walked out of the large smelly gym.

Lishy got a ball from the storage. She started dribbling the ball. She begins shooting the ball in the basket. The lights fluttered on and off. Lishy turned around she saw nothing. She begins playing again. She thought it was her brother playing with her head. Next thing she knew the lights turned off.

"MIKE STOP. TURN THE LIGHTS BACK ON!" yelled Lishy as she tried to feel her way to the light switch.

When she turned the lights on there standing was the Clown.

"I found you." told the Clown.

Lishy screamed in fear. She begins to run. The clown chased after her. Lishy ran to the cafeteria. She locked the door with a stick she found outside. The clown knocked on the door repeatedly. The Clown left. Minutes later the Clown appeared behind her. He came from the front door. Lishy screamed, the Clown grabbed her arm and slit her throat.

He heard her brother running down the stairs. The Clown exit out the door as fast as he could. Mike ran to his sister bleeding throat. He took off his shirt and held it against her throat. While he held his sister bleeding throat he took out his cell phone and called nine-one-one.

Five minutes later the ambulance came. They took Lishy and left for the hospital. While Mike staid back and talked to Detective Ryan.

"What where you guys doing here?' asked Ryan.

"Lishy wanted to play basketball. We don't have a basketball hoop at home." answered Mike.

"You guy should have staid home. This is why I had the school close down." told Ryan.

"I know I'm so sorry." cried Mike.

"It's ok. How about I take you down to see your sister and I'll talk to you there." told Ryan as they got into the police car,

Mean while at the Howell's house Sam and Mackenzie planed there own sleepover party. Sam came out of the kitchen with a bowel of popcorn. Her hair was in a small ponytail, since her hair barley came to her shoulders. Mackenzie came out of her bedroom dressed in her pajamas. Her hair was too in a ponytail. They turned off the lights and sat down on the couch. They turned on a scary movie called the Shining. Moments later they heard a scratch at the door. Sam got up and checked it out. She noticed it was just the tree.

When she sat down again they heard a footsteps coming from the garage. This time Mackenzie had to got check it out. She thought it was her dad but she was wrong. It was the Killer Clown. She ran and slammed the door behind her. Sam saw what happened and headed into the kitchen while Mackenzie headed towards her dads study. The Clown broke through the white wooden door. Sam came into the living room prepared to tackle the Clown. She had knife in her hand. The Clown spoke to her softly.

"I found you."

Sam screamed she tried to attack the Clown but he was to strong.

Mean while Mackenzie was in her father's study looking for the gun he had hidden. She reached on top of his large filing cabinet and for felt a small wooden brown box. In the other room she heard her best friend screaming. She hurried up faster. She grabbed the box and took the out the gun. She loaded the gun and head out to the living room. She saw her friend fighting for her life. Mackenzie spoke to the Clown.

"No I found you." as she fired the gun.

The bullet landed in the middle of his forehead. Sam got up after falling when the Clown pushed her. She ran towards Mackenzie as Mackenzie hugged her. Moments later Ryan walked through the door startled to what he found in his own living room. He hugged the two scared girls in the corner.

"It's ok you guys. It's all over." told Ryan as he rocked the girls.

An hour later the Clown was taken out of the house by two corners.

The Killer Clown was now gone for good.


End file.
